


Breaking Free

by Refi-chan (Tiggerola)



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Drabble, F/M, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Refi-chan
Summary: Weekly Writing Drabbles #10 TattooSinbad is a Tattoo Artist~
Relationships: Sinbad/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660975
Kudos: 4
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CuddleFluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleFluffy/gifts).



> Thank you FluffyFluff for letting me use your OC for this, I hope you like how I portrayed her. I see her as a survivor, some one who endures, and I can take on that strength to get through my own trials.
> 
> Dang I had to cut down to make this 100 words XD Sorry Modern Tattoo Artist Sin description.

“How can I help you?” greeted the Tattoo Artist. His nametag read “Sin~”

This particular customer, whose name was Thalia, seemed a little out of place there. Although she appeared humble, she opened the book of designs with confidence.

“I’ve recently gone through some things. But I survived.” She stopped at a page and pointed to one, “This one. It speaks to me. It’s like it’s saying I’m free from that.”

Sin looked over at the delicate shape of small birds. Perhaps it was the angle of ascent but to Thalia it was a symbol that she had defied fate!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about TattooArtist!Sin's description: The Artist had purple dyed hair with multiple mini braids on the side, revealing the work of art climbing up his neck. Loud, golden piercings dangled from his ears.


End file.
